1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to fishing equipment and accessories, specifically an improved structure fishing lure case comprised of an enclosure, anchoring spacers, and a top lid, the features of which include an enclosure of one-piece plastic injection-molded construction, the enclosure providing for the organized placement of fishing lures to further facilitate their storage and retrieval.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fishing tackle boxes utilized for the storage of line, hooks, floats, lead sinkers, lures, and other angling accessories are typically comprised of a container and a cover, the said container partitioned into compartments that are rectangular, square, or lengthy channels, and so on. The holding of all the said angling accessories by the conventional product can be problematic, especially for fishing lures. Currently marketed fishing lures are generally crafted in the shape of minnows with a hook attached at the abdomen or tail, but lures are also available in a range of shapes large and small such that if a quantity were placed in a confined space, users may suffer a puncture wound to the fingers while groping for a lure or damage clothing due to snagging by a hook. Furthermore, the situating of a plurality of lures in such a limited area at the same time also results in the wear and breakage of the hooks at the abdominal and posterior aspects of the lures. As such, the applicant of the invention attempted improvement to the prior art Referring to FIG. 1 an FIG. 2 in U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,834 (Improved Structure of an Artificial Fish Bait Organizer), the said improved structure of an artificial bait organizer is comprised of an accommodating box 2, a supporting frame 3, sand a positioning cushion 4, wherein:
The accommodating box 2 is a flat rectangular box of one-piece plastic injection-molded construction, with the said accommodating box 2 consisting of a rectangular accommodating frame 21 constituting the lower section and a corresponding rectangular upper lid 22 constituting the upper section.
The supporting frame 3 is a rectangular structural member of one-piece plastic injection-molded construction, the said supporting frame 3 having a plurality of accommodation grooves 31 distributed within and, furthermore, a positioning groove 32 formed in the upper edge at the two extremities of each accommodation groove 31.
Each positioning cushion 4 is designed as an elongate bar having wave-shaped contours across the top extent; a latching groove 41 is formed along the center of the trough between every two wave-shaped peaks and, furthermore, each said latching groove 41 is aligned with a positioning groove 32 formed in the upper aspect at the two extremities of each accommodation groove 31; and each said positioning cushion 4 is fixed to the two ends of the supporting frame 3, accommodation groove 31.
The supporting frame 3 is placed into the accommodating frame 21 of the accommodating box 2 to enable assembly into a completed improved structure of an artificial fish bait organizer. The said improvement to the art consists of designing the accommodating box 2 and the supporting frame 3 as two discrete components. From a manufacturing perspective, this further complicates the finishing process and increases production cost. In terms of assembly, more time and labor are expended. Additionally, since there are more structural components, the total assembled weight is overly heavy and quite a load to users. However, to overcome the existent drawbacks of the conventional product such that it is more practical and convenient to utilize, the applicant of the invention herein addressed the drawbacks of the conventional product based on many years of professional production experience, conducting extensive research and development to optimize the invention herein for even greater practicality which, following repeated testing and refinement, culminated in the successful development of the improved structure fishing lure case of the invention herein.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure fishing lure case in which the enclosure is of one-piece plastic injection-molded construction, with the enclosure enabling the organized placement of fishing lures as well as further facilitating their storage and retrieval.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the advantages and unique features of the structure of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.